Jealousy Flames
by magnolia11
Summary: Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes- surely his vision had deteriorated a little mostly at the behest of prolonged use of the Sharingan but it surely couldn't have gone this bad for him to misread the article that was being circulated online at The Ninja Times. Noway,was Sakura cheating on him or was she?


**A/N-** Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated TPB for some time but I am sort of having a writer's block for it- I will get back to it though after this week.

This little fanfic though is mostly something I wrote for fun- there aren't many fics about Sasuke's take on jealousy, are there? **so leave a review and tell me if you like it- I might make this into a series of oneshots and twoshots if any of you want me to do a particular write up on our fav. couple, the feel free to request your prompt.**

 **Disclaimer -** I do not own Naruto

* * *

 **Jealousy Flames**

The one who's not jealous is not in love.

* * *

Sakura groans, her eyes are blurry and a severe migraine is buzzing in her head- her stomach feels funny too, there is only one plausible explanation for this.

Her hangover is killing her.

Damn ino

Damn her for dragging her to that bar. Nothing good happens when she gives into her best friend's wishes, does it?

 _Yet I don't learn, do I?_ her inner squeaks in and complains.

* * *

 _"Ino, isn't this a little too much?", Sakura eyed her reflection with a scrutinize look, disapproval highlighting her features. The little black dress that her darling best friend had bought for her was lasciviously hugging her curves ending inches-inches above her knees. The top part wasn't much better either. Tugging harshly at the material, she turned to the side, eyeing the back of the dress or the lack of it._

 _"It drapes a bit too low, don't you think?" she frowned raising an elegant brow at Ino._

 _"Stop being such an old lady, forehead." Ino flickered her head in a playful manner, opening the cabinet of the dresser- she inspected the miniscule amount of makeup the pinkette owned- seems like someone took the natural look too much to the heart._

 _Tsking at her, she pulled a bright fuchsia lipstick and opened its cap, "pout for me, will you?" she applied it carefully then took out mascara and eyeliner, thinking of giving her bestie a smouldering black eye look._

 _When she finished, Ino inspected her work with a smirk._

 _"Voila, that's how you turn a duckling into a swan."_

 _Sakura just scowled at her._

 _"Live a little bit, Sakura. You deserve a break from your schedule, running in the hospital all the time and heck, Sarada is out on a mission so if you don't live a little bit now then when?" tying her pale pink hair into a braid, she snarled, "Even the best of us need a break."_

 _"You're a bad influence." Sakura murmured shaking her head. Looking at the mirror once again, she suppressed a grin, "I sure look hot."_

 _Ino rolled her eyes, "you gonna keep staring or are we heading off to the club."_

 _"lead the way." Sakura stuck out her tongue playfully._

 _The bright lights flashing to the tune of trashy music with the strong scent of cheap vodka in the air was oddly refreshing. Sakura could barely remember the last time she had entered this place. She could though safely attest that it had definitely been a long long time._

 _After an hour or so, Sakura decided that she could deliberately attest another thing in this progression of renewing subtle discoveries- the said second discovery being that she was abashedly inexplicably drunk. Taking shots after shots with Ino in spirit of a challenging who could hold their liquor better was probably a bad idea. Real bad._

 _Her larger than average and vividly charming forehead throbbed with a known resignation of the migraine to come. Deciding that she had enough of this fun, she looked over to her bestfriend's seat which was empty..._

 _Where the hell did that pig vanish?_

 _Her eyes roamed across the dingy flashy room- stopping after spotting the source and cause of her headache. She almost couldn't control her laughter- Ino pig was dancing her supposed sexy moves with her arms dangling funnily in the air and hip moving in tempo of erratic sultry music. She locked her gaze into Sakura's dauntingly starting off yet another challenge- this time a dance off laced with heavy intoxication and incoherence._

* * *

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes- surely his vision had deteriorated a little mostly at the behest of prolonged use of the Sharingan but it surely couldn't have gone this bad for him to misread the article that was being circulated online at the Ninja Times.

His mouth gaped open at the picture of his wife inside what seemed to be a typical pub but what really stopped his breath was when his eyes observed her rather revealing dress-choice, the tendrils of her hair flickering across her face with her head tossed to the side- her red painted lips settling in for a sexy smirk. He gritted his teeth noticing that her back was pressed against a male's chest whose face had been blurred out, the photo even captured the spectators in the pub who were mostly men- the look of want in directional towards the pinkette crudely highlighting their features.

He gripped his phone hard, anger bubbling at the article that followed- as much as he willed himself not to read it, he couldn't help but run his eyes over a few words- his fury ranging at every one of them.

 _Bored of her married life_

 _Possible divorce_

 _Midlife crisis_

 _Next candidate._

"Fucking tool" he lashed out- his voice falling deaf on the lone road of his travel.

These gossip mongering good for nothing scoopy news searchers dared to create a false picture to feed off their viewer content. Sarada did tell him on his last visit how a photo can be edited out to seem different from what it really was.

They shouldn't have involved his family though- he might have taken off from the dark path but that doesn't mean he has lost his volatility. Apparently, his absence lead some trashy tabloid to conspire in building up such a picture and thinking it was okay to get away with it. He wouldn't let this go unsettled though- a little rattle will be good to enforce some much needed discipline in this developing technological era.

Activating his rinnegan, he transported back to Konoha.

 _I should meet Sakura first- who knows what damage she is planning to do._ Sasuke walked towards his home- his eyes softening considerably at his feet made way towards the familiar settings. He's not as heartless as everyone thinks him to be, everytime he leaves its becomes more difficult to say goodbye knowing that he's leaving his heart- his family behind.

His hand motioned in to knock on the door only to retreat when he noticed that it was creaked open- had Sakura detected his chakra and opened the door or was it Sarada?

Surpassing a smile, he walked and noticed that the house was oddly quiet- he had expected Sarada to come busting in, throwing her arms in a fierce hug around him. Frowning, he switched on the lights of the corridor, perhaps they waiting in dining area for him.

He tsked when found that the two weren't even there. Deciding that he doesn't have the patience to play hide and seek with them- he called out, "Sakura, Sarada- come out already."

When neither of them came in sight, he murmured a train of annoying under his breath.

When he heard the bedroom door creak open- he rolled his eyes, about time the two came out.

He was surprised to find his wife looking at him taken off guard half caught between yawning and gaping as if she had just woken up and noticed him only when she came out from their bedroom.

"Sasuke-kun"

By now, as she made towards him- the lights gave better view of her. His eyes widened when he noticed that she wore the same outfit as in the offending article. Her hair was tousled and messed up- the red lipstick on her lips all smeared.

 _It wasn't fake_

The harsh realization drawled in on him and he felt as if someone had thrown him off a cliff in feigned pretext of catching him only to let go.

"Your back so suddently." Sakura smiled at him, her arms reaching on to hold him but he could only half hear her words, something was breaking inside of him.

 _How could she?_

 _How could she?_

He caught her manacles before she could tangle her arms onto his neck. He chuckled bitterly when she blinked in confusion at his reaction.

"Disappointed?" his tone was oddly calm but it caused a shiver to run down her spine since he was behaving so eerie.

"Sa-susuke, is something the matter?" she pulled back from him, feeling a little worried- he's always intense, she knows that but this-this feels different. she could detect that the look in his eyes is one of fury and hurt even if his face is masked with that same stoic indifferent expression.

She swallowed the dry lump in her throat when he let out a hollow laughter.

"You tell me that- since its you that's disrespecting the sanctity of our marriage."

She gasped, hurt and offended. "What the hell is that suppose to mean? You think you can just march in back home, say these awful things to me- the one who's-

"WHO'S WHAT HUH? WHAR EXACTLY ARE YOU DOING WHILE I'M OUT ON MISSIONS?" Sasuke snapped, he couldn't believe her audacity.

 _How could she betray him-them?_


End file.
